


Death Bed

by Intellusion



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Kink Meme, Lemon, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual, Reader-Insert, Violence, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intellusion/pseuds/Intellusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has waited all throughout the night for the person who would be coming to kill him on his death bed. </p><p>Now the tables have turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaiting Death

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off of Izaya's hospitalization in episode 13 of Durarara!!x2 Ten / Daily Life Arc in the light novel series. This is a reader insert, and the reader is taking Manami's place in this situation, although of course I made a bunch of alterations in this story. Read to find out yourself, and I hope you enjoy! (First reader insert, by the way)

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick

Staring at the clock, Izaya Orihara was awaiting his death to come as he laid in the hospital bed. His arm behind his head, he had been waiting in pure silence for the person who would be coming to kill him.

Izaya thought to himself; if they aired the news about my stabbing this morning, then a person of action should be arriving at this hospital any second now.

To his disbelief, a creak from the door broke the agitating silence. A small smile crept onto Izaya's face. Looking across the dark room, Izaya cringed at the pain in his side as he sat himself up to get a better view of his killer.

"Please show me the face of my killer so that I can recognize you." The clouds that covered the moon's beam began to disperse to shed some light through the window. The silhouette of a woman was before him, walking quietly to the edge of the hospital bed.

"Do you recognize me now?" Your voice pierced the silence. You stared at the man menacingly.

"Ah, none other than (your name)! How nice of you to show yourself once and for all. Now tell me, what brings you to my death bed?" Izaya gave you a cheeky smile. For just a moment, you felt confused as to why he could be so nonchalant about the subject of death, especially his own. Then with quick realization, you were face-to-face with Izaya Orihara, a man who was borderline insane.

"To die means to disappear. It's not your pain that will disappear, it's your existence, right?" You quoted his words that he told you a year ago once you were on the brink of death yourself. You take a few steps closer along the side of the bed. You cock your head challengingly at him if he happened to remember his own words. 

Izaya closes his eyes with smile still on his face as if he was remembering that exact moment you both shared a year ago. "That's right."

"Eternal darkness," you continued, "that's not 'nothingness' at all because you yourself can sense that darkness."

"Is that your reasoning behind this? You harbor the intent to kill me? You really turned my expectations!" Izaya chucked at you. You felt a growing warmth on your cheeks. "You are the reason I adore human because you are so unpredictable!"

And with that comment, you threw yourself with all your strength towards him. The knife that was behind your back in your hand was now visible as you tried to slash the man. You watched, as if in slow motion from all the adrenaline going to your head, the knife nicking Izaya's cheek and sliced the pillow behind his head as he was too fast for you to comprehend. 

Izaya quickly moved with smooth agility of a cat as you landed face-down on the bed that he was once laying on. For a brief moment, you caught a whiff of his stench eminating from the sliced pillow. You squirmed in the bed, writhing through tufts of cotton and the weight of another person. Izaya had flipped himself on top of you before you could even realize what was going on. Your eyes were full of shock as you come to realize that the prey is now the predator. You shifted and turned your face so that you could be facing him. You could see him wincing in pain as he held his side, but then his eyes caught yours. And with a flick of his wrist, Izaya knocked the knife out of your hand and pinned both of your arms to the bed.

"Get off of me!" You screeched and tried to wiggle your way out of his grasp. Izaya replied back with a "shh" and put a finger to your lips.

"Although I adore humans alike, there just something different about you, (your name)." Izaya's smirk appeared upon his face as he looked down at you. You moved your face away so that his filthy finger was not touch your mouth. With your free hand, you desperately try to punch Izaya's wound with full force. Instead he catches your fist just before your reach his side.

"You're repulsive. Quit straddling me this instant." You look away from Izaya. He chuckles again.

"My (your name), you are so harsh! After trying to kill me and wound me even further, you are going to tell me I'm repulsive? I think you need to learn a lesson." Izaya slowly bends down close to your ear and whispers, "You definitely need a punishment for your actions."

You continue to look away, hoping your gaze will hide your embarrassment. Suddenly, you hear a loud rip by your ear, making you tense up. You slowly turn your head to the other side to see that Izaya has ripped a strip of fabric from the torn pillow, keeping your wrist pinned down with his elbow. You watch in horror as he ties your wrists to the bed. You try to squirm, but with no prevail.

"What are you doing?!" You try again, unsuccessfully, to get out from under Izaya. He stays quiet as a bird while you continue to bash around. You feel your wrists bound to the cold, steel bed frame.

"You're not in the best predicament, are you now?"

"Help! Someone-" Izaya grabs your chin and forces you to look at him straight in his piercing eyes. He instantly plants his lips onto yours to shut you up. With instinct now kicking in, you bite down as hard as possible. You taste a hint of iron as you do so.

Izaya instantly rips his face away from the kiss, still looking straight into your eyes. You discover a snake-like trail of blood coming from the side of his mouth. Izaya only smirks at you, not showing one sign of pain. He bring his tongue to the side of his mouth licks clean some of his own blood seductively.

"You really are harsh, (your name)." You look into his cold, dark eyes and realize you can only watch in terror and confusion, wondering how this situation came to be. This man just survived a stab to the back, this was the Best opportunity to murder him and yet you still fell short with just a cut on the cheek and a bloody lip. The ticking of the clock is the only reminder that time has not stopped, but that paralysis of fear had reached not only your body, but your mind as well. It felt as though you had stopped thinking, not time, as imminent peril ensues.

You only wanted to murder this man, but it was too late. Izaya Orihara, who already ruined your life before, is now going to torture and you kill you slowly. You begin to breathe harder and harder, knowing that your life was flashing before your eyes.


	2. Turn Back Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only wanted to murder this man, but it was too late. Izaya Orihara, who already ruined your life before, is now going to torture and you kill you slowly. You begin to breathe harder and harder, knowing that your life was flashing before your eyes.

You will not be easily defeated like this.

You spit into his face, "Fuck off." Izaya lifts his face from your's and wipes away the saliva. Surprisingly, he is not mad, he only smirks. This only pisses you off even more. God, you wish he would wipe that stupid ass grin off his face as easily as your spit.

"I was right about you being bitter, but that did come a bit unexpected from you," Izaya happened to glanced over and his eyes stop on something; something very appropriate as it gleamed from the moonlight. "Ah! There's the knife!" He jumps off the red-faced woman and feels the shock of the icy-cold tile hit his feet.

Izaya stood up quickly and felt a pain shoot through his entire body. He ignored the pain as if it was only discomfort to him. He was beyond pain, it is too human-like. He bent down slowly near the side of the bed and picked up the knife where he knocked it out of (your name's) grasp. Izaya turned his head back to the tempting woman and looked her up and down while she struggled endlessly. Another smile crept up onto his face.

"You really did put yourself in a horrible position tonight. I actually thought I would have to put up a fight. No, I actually thought I would die tonight! Ah, but you proved me wrong, (your name)!" Izaya cackled, "You really are unpredictable! And now, you are mine to play with."

He lightly touches the soft skin of your face. He strokes your cheek slightly, and you jerk away from his touch. Izaya then gently glides the sharp edge of the knife on the apple of your left cheek. Your eyes shoot wide open, and your breathing hitches. You feel him brush some your hair off your face for a better view.

"You know, slitting someone's throat achieves three things," you feel the cold metal of blade graze across your neck, "Severing the trachea, generally below the larynx, will prevent screaming and yelling."

You do not want to look directly at this psychotic man in fear of what is to come.

"Secondly, it severs the carotid artery preventing newly-oxygenated blood from reaching the brain. And lastly," Izaya glided around to the edge of the bed post near the petrified woman's feet, "It takes thirty seconds to a minute until the blood loss or lack of oxygen eventually kills the person. Unconsciousness would happen much sooner, but the heart will continue to pump, squirting blood from the carotid until there is nothing left to pump. So, (your name), are we going to quit thrashing and behave?"

Your chest rises and falls as your heartbeat peaks. You nod your head quickly with wide eyes.

"Good girl. Now spread you legs for me." Izaya speaks with a smug grin always present on his face. 

The ripping sound of torn fabric echo against the tiled hospital room. He takes both of your slender legs and at the ankles, he fastens them to the bed posts. He admires his work and the beautiful body in a spread eagle position, quivering with fear and dread.

"You shouldn't have worn a skirt tonight, although I must admit you look tasty from the sight you're giving me, (your name)." Izaya slowly creeps onto the bed on his knees, inching himself closer and closer until he's reached your lips to lay another kiss upon them. He gazes into your eyes, studying your next move.

"Not so feisty now." Izaya scoots back to view your undergarments again.

"This cute lacy underwear has got to come off, so I can see the masterpiece behind them." Izaya licks his lips as if he were about eat something scrumptious. He remembers the tender spot where you bit him and brings his fingers to the sore. Izaya takes his hand away from his lips and loops one finger around the elastic of your panties and slowly slides them to your knees.

You feel exposed and heat from your blushing cheeks is unbearable. If only you could turn back time to stop the situation that is now occurring in front of your very own eyes.


	3. Suffocate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only you could turn back time to stop the situation that is now occurring in front of your very own eyes.

"Izaya, I-" Your comment is quickly shut down by a cold hand slithering between your open legs. Another hand reaches for the hem of your shirt. Izaya tugs your shirt upwards to reveal the breast cups of your bra. Simultaneously he moves his other hand slowly, circling your clit as a tease.

"Let's see everything, shall we?" With that, the dark-haired man yanks your bra down to reveal your supple breasts. 

"You have the cutest, pink nipples." He thumbs your right nipple in the same circling motion. You keep quiet, but the nausea of being used and sullied is evident all over your face, and Izaya has noticed your expression. 

"What, do you not like it? Do I need to be more rough?" He jams his finger inside of you. You gasp suddenly at his gesture. 

"Maybe not so unpredictable after all, (your name)." He twists his sole finger slowly and pumps back in. "I bet you're a dirty girl who likes it hard." You hear yourself panting, and he continues by sliding another finger inside of you. Pumping back and forth, Izaya's fingers are already wet and slippery from the helpless woman tied to this hospital bed. 

Thoughts were reeling through your head. The tickling pleasure of his fingers was very arousing, but this isn't supposed to be arousing. This man was violating you, and you were incapable of doing anything about it. If you screamed, Izaya would kill you. If you tried to break your restraints, Izaya would kill you. If you tried in any form or fashion to escape, Izaya would kill you. You underestimated the powerful agility and stamina this man had, along with his deviance. 

"I bet you like your hair pulled and your nipples pinched." He says with a smile ever so present on his face and tightens the grip on your right nipple, rubbing it between his index and thumb causing a burning sensation. You grimace at the pain since that's all you can do now to avoid having your throat slit. 

Izaya pulls his long fingers out slowly, dripping with cum now. He reaches for his undergarment under the white hospital gown and reveals his erection. You stare at his cock and back up to his sinster expression. You know what is about to happen, and you prepare to be penetrated. 

Licking his palm, Izaya slicks the saliva over the head of penis and positions himself properly. You close your eyes so that you may not witness the horror of the crime being done to you. You feel the cool skin from the tip of his penis enter, engulphing his every inch slowly into the warmth and wetness. 

Izaya presses all the way in, until his abdomen has reached the bare skin of your clit. He unsheathes himself, just so can bury his cock back in. He slowly rocks himself back and forth before picking up the pace. You can feel him hitting the back of your uterine walls, each time sending a jolt of pleasure throughout your body. 

Izaya lets go of your breast and pulls his body closer to you, bringing his face down to your level. His lips part open slightly, as if he were to kiss you, but in turn nibbles and bites your neck harshly. The shock of pain only further exhilarates the situation. Butterfly kisses trail up your neck, and you hear a raspy voice in your ear. 

"I knew you liked pain. You like it rough, huh?" Black strands of his hair tickle your neck as they brushed along the side of it. Izaya continues his momentum and runs his fingers through the hair of his new toy. 

"Tell me you like it rough." You could feel Izaya's teeth as he smiled against your neck. "Tell me you like it rough, and I won't kill you." And almost instantly fear clings to you again, sending a shiver up your spine. 

"I like it... rough." You barely managed those four words. Izaya forces himself in harder with each stroke, leaving you gasping for air. 

"I bet you liked to be choked, don't you? Tell me." His hands glide up your body sensually, up to your neck, "Tell me you liked to be choked." 

"I like to be choked." Short breaths between each word. 

"No, I want you to say suffocate me. Do it." Izaya's firey eyes catch your glimpse. He lightly wrings his hands around your neck, as if he were practicing. 

"Please don't, Izaya-" Izaya snaps his gaze towards the shiny knife lying on the side of the bed, shutting you up instantly. You give up. 

"Suffocate me." 

"Be polite, (your name). I want to hear a 'pretty please.'" Everything was lost for you. You had no dignity left, so you just gave in. 

"Suffocate me pretty please." As soon as the word "please" leaves your lips, the hands around your neck tighten. Your eyes open wide with fear. You can feel him applying more pressure and gradually picking up his pace. The sensations of pain, the smell of sweat, and the rhythmic strokes quickening actually invigorates the experience even more. 

More adrenaline rushes to your head, making you intoxicated with pleasure, your peripheral sight dissipates leaving you with tunnel vision. From your half-lidded eyes, all you can see is the face of the man you despise, twisted in pleasure. Izaya is just as close to the brink as you are. 

Your head rolls back on it's own, no control over your body. This gives Izaya the chance to tighten his grasp even more so. Your fingers are becoming numb and cold. The awareness of the asphyxiation makes your body and mind go rigid. 

A rush flows over you and the warmth spreads throughout, all the way to your fingertips. A moan reverberates from Izaya's lips. You tighten around him impulsively as both of you cum. 

His hold loosened slowly and Izaya pressed his face against your neck again, breathing heavily into your ear. He lets his weight crush you, lying on top of you. 

The stone-hard realization of what just happened makes your body tremble. You both had climaxed at the same time, and his seed was inside of you. Dirty is more than understatement of how you felt once reality finally surfaced. 

It was over. Not just the sex, but your life as well. Once Izaya got his jollies off, he was going to slice and dice you up and be on his way to another victim. Ruin their lives. Just like he did your's. These thoughts swirled around in your head, the dizziness from being suffocated still present. But you knew for a fact, it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me over a year to finally continue this fic. I wasn't confident in my writing ability to write a full-on sex scene (just read my other fic, Happy Birthday, and you'll understand). Then I realized that people are either going to love it or hate it, and there is nothing I can do about it. But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as the next. Happy reading, smut-lovers!


	4. Trapped in Your Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was over. Not just the sex, but your life as well. Once Izaya got his jollies off, he was going to slice and dice you up and be on his way to another victim. Ruin their lives. Just like he did your's. These thoughts swirled around in your head, the dizziness from being suffocated still present. But you knew for a fact, it was all over.

The tattered cloth of your makeshift restraints had slowly unraveled, threads worn and torn. Your hands were free, and Izaya had yet realized and was still recovering. You delicately bring your arms down slightly, watching him from the corner of your eye as nonchalant as possible. This was your moment of escape.

Your eyes shift back and forth towards the knife then back to Izaya. You can do this, you think to yourself. As sly as possible, you reach for the knife.

Izaya springs into action, trying to jump up from his position. You repeatedly punch with all your might into his side, leaving a red smudge to appear and grow on his white hospital gown. Right in the previous stab wound. You distracted him enough to grab the knife. Izaya folds over in pain as you tear into the cloth tied around both your ankles. You throw the knife on the floor in haste. No time to kill this man, you have to escape. Hopefully, he will bleed out.

You leap out of bed in a rush, pulling up your underwear wrapped around your knees. You fix your disheveled shirt and look down to see drying sperm all over your thighs. You head straight for the door, ignoring your appearance and the man you left to die. You reached for the silver door handle.

"Not so fast, bitch." A knife was pressed against your neck once more. You scream, throwing the door open. Suddenly, you don't feel his presence anymore, and you fall towards the bright hallway. 

The lights seemed to burn your pupils and the stale scent of sickness hits your nose. You land face-first into the parallel wall. 

The dizziness reemerges and your vision becomes foggy. A bolt of pain emanates from your forehead. You must have hit your head on the wall. 

"Help me!" You scream and reach for the nurse running down the hallway towards your direction. You drag your attention slowly back to the room that you and Izaya demolished, expecting him to be standing there menacingly. But he wasn't.

The room was filled with darkness except for the light from the moon beaming through a newly-broken window. The light began to dim as well as your vision.

"He... escaped." You point your finger at the broken shards of glass. Izaya Orihara, making his grand escape. Your gaze sinks towards the shredded bed. It was a deathbed. You chuckle drunkenly at your own terrible joke before your vision goes dark. You feel yourself slipping slowly into a coma. You hear the nurse calling out to you in warped echoes. Then another voice rings in your head. It is Izaya's voice.

"To die means to disappear. It's not your pain that will disappear, it's your existence."

You may have managed to suffer from a concussion, but neither of you died tonight. Izaya may have disappeared, but he still exists and your pain was still intact. The pain of being used, dirtied. The pain of not finishing what you started. It was all there, trapped in your existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this one-shot reader-insert down in the comments. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have you a wonderful day!


End file.
